Darkness Assends
by dragontammer396
Summary: First story. Four new monsters enter Monster High, all don't like humans that much. Watch as Frankie and friends deal with the pending doom some charters might be ooc. sorry suck at summaries Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own monster high**

It was a beautiful morning at Monster High. The birds were singing , the sun shined in just the right way that made it look amazing. This was the kind of day that that made you feel better no mater what. Even the students acted nicer towards each other.

"Hey Jackson", Manny said happily.

"Uh...yes?" jackson replied

" I was wondering if want to hang latter?"

"yeah, that would be fun, even if i'm half-normie?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure" Manny answer.

Frankie and her ghoul friends Draculara and Clawdeen were in the courtyard talking about school studies and fearleading. This all changed when Cleo and Ghoulia walked up to them.

"what's up,Cleo" asked Frankie

Cleo replied, "Headmistress Bloodgood wants to see us in her office."

"why?" the three friends asked, and Cleo respond " She didn't say, only that see wants to see the the fearleading squad."

When the five teen monsters arrived outside the office, they found out there are others were waiting too. Outside there was Lagoona, Abbey, Jinafire, and Skelita also waiting. Everyone was wondering why they were there. Wren the door opened, the ghouls had there own opinions on why.

" I'm sure your wondering why I called you all here" the headless woman said "well, you have been selected to form a welcoming committee for a new outreach program"

Frankie's bolts sparked and responded excitedly "Oh my ghoul, this is so exciting"

"Furrific!" Clawdeen yelled

"Totes amazing" said a giddy Draculara

" Finstastic" Lagoona said giddy

Cleo pondered and said "My Ra, new worshipers"

While Abbey, Jinafire, and Skelita were confuse as to why they were there. Abbey was the one to break the silence

"Mistress, why is me, dragon girl, and skeleton here? Am thinking that you only need fear squad" explained Abbey.

" These particular monster have been through a lot, you three have all been new once" began Bloodgood. "You can help them feel at ease"

"Okay, so how many student are going to come" Frankie eagerly asked

Bloodgood responded "there will be three for the time being and will arrive tomorrow"

The teen monsters left the office knowing full well how important this was to make the new students feel at home. They all planed on how there going to show the new student their first day. Even have a small party in the student lounge.

As the day winded down to a close, the welcoming committee headed home. The whole school a buzz about what was going to happen. Little did anyone know another monster was heading to Monster High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still don't own Monster High**

Early in the morning the fearleading squad along with the band of former new students were waiting for the three new monsters. All of them were waiting patiently for the bus, Frankie, Draculara, and Clawdeen formed a pyramid. Cleo, Ghoulia, and Lagoona were prepared to do a welcoming cheer. Abbey had her little sigh that "Hi".

It wasn't until five minutes later that the bus had finally pulled up to the school. Skelita was nervous that her bones were chattering. The first to step off the bus was a dragon-like teen guy. Jinafire was very interested to see another monster like herself. Next, was a green plaid, white girl, she was floating just above he ground. And last but not least, a scorpion/human hybrid.

"Okay, just like we practiced!"said Frankie

the fearleaders began cheering " Welcome, welcome, welcome all"

Jinafire bowed her head " We are most honored that you are here"

with open arms, Skelita said " Welcome to your new casa(home)"

When all was said and done the new monsters just stared at them with confusion. The ghoul was the first to speak

"Well that was unexpected, I'm sure you all mean well"she said with an irish accent

" Maybe it was a little much" Draculara said

"After all my hard work, that's all you have to say"Cleo said before everyone was looking at her "Fine, our hard work"

the dragon boy calmly said to the scorpion " You'd think a simple hello would do?"the scorpion nodded

" Hey if you don't like it that's your problem" Clawdeen then growled at him, he responded in kind with his own growl.

" Hey, hi, I think we got off on the wrong claw" said Frankie trying to calm the situation " Let's start agin, hi I'm Frankie, and these are my friends Draculara, Clawdeen, Cleo, Goulia, and Lagoona."

"And am Abbey this Jinafire and Skelita." Abbey said in a cold voice.

The dragon was the first to talk "Yes sorry. My is Haku Lee" He had light blue scales and was wearing a blue leather jacket with the kanji of courage, honor and loyalty. Haku's pants were torn baggy jeans.

The next one was the floating girl " Hello my name is Brenda Shee, as you look I am a banshee." She was wearing a school uniform with a green plaid skirt. Brenda had white skin and hair

"Scroop's the name" the scorpion hybrid was boasting. He had a red orange shell with a tail and stinger. Scroop's left hand was pincher. He wore a yellow graffiti t-shirt and black basketball shorts

After all of the pleasentries were done everyone walked down the halls to give a quick tour of the school. The new students had a nice day learning about their new classes It had ended in the student lounge with a small party. Waiting there was Clawd, Heath, Operetta, Robecca, Howleen, Gill, Holt and even Toralei was there.

"Well Butter My Butt and Call Me a Biscuit"Operetta exclaimed "Brenda you have the same problem with your singing like me"

Haku was talking to the Wolf family "So you're all related that's cool"

Scroop on the other hand was trying to flirt with Toralei "Hey pretty kitty, wanna get some milk later?"

The rest of the party was running smoothly. Holt was on the turntables. Ghoulia thought the zombie shake. Heath tried to get with Abbey agin. Eveyone had a wonderful time and the party lasted till it was way late after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hey it's me dragontammer396 and if you can tell I don't know if this story is good or not. So please review or pm me**

**Once agin I don't own Monster High**

"Hey Cleo, I was wondering if you wanted fang out at the maul I can get you those earrings you been wanting?" Deuce asked his egyptian girlfriend "Then, how about dinner and a movie?"

A giggling Cleo answered "Sure thing, but why all of a sudden?"

Deuce explained "Well...it's because I have to fly out to Greece tomorrow"

"Wait, why are going" She raised an eyebrow

Deuce said "Well it's some kind of family emergency, my mom hasn't told me much"

Cleo shrugged it off and agreed to go onto the after school date.

The new students had been at MH for a full week and have adjusted well for the most new students had stuck together. At first Haku and Scroop had picked a few fights with the werewolves and vampires. Frankie had learned that can turn mean real quick when provoked. Haku and Jinafire showed great interest in each other and even went out on a date. They even found clubs to join. Brenda had preformed duets, both voices have balanced each other out. Scroop has become a avid movie-goer. Haku being a water dragon joined the the swim team.

The next day at lunch time at school when the ghouls sat down in the creepateria. After getting there food, They signaled for the new monsters Brenda and Scroop sat down with them, but Haku waited until his Jinafire came. They were having a nice conversion when Jackson came

"Hey guys I was wondering if I can sit with-" he was interrupted by a low hiss "Never mind"

"What was that for!?" screamed Clawdeen

"It was a necessary precaution" Scroop said

"Precaution? Precaution against what?" asked an indignant Lagoona

" Against his kind" responded Brenda

"His kind?" Draculara with a raised eyebrow asked

"Humans" Haku finally said

" What do you have against humans"

All three monsters were silent, eating their food. After a few moments of uncomfortable quiet Frankie really wanted to know. Haku, Brenda, and Scroop had enough of everyone begging so they decided to tell each their own story.

Haku was the first to speak "Humans to me, have always been trouble. I grew up on the streets of Tokyo, and these were the streets you tend to avoid altogether. This was a place where if you didn't know how to fight, you had a short life expectancy. Being an orphan I was targeted by humans often Originally I was part of a gang to fight humans. I was good too, till I got busted."

Up next was Brenda "All my life, humans have dictated me and my family. My parents were two hard workers of the old country. They worked bad jobs for bad pay. When I got into a private school, it was the proudest moment of his life, but we knew it was out of pity. When Ma died I had to drop out to help support my family."

Finally it was Scroop's turn to tell his tale "My tale is not one to take lightly. Once I was a normal scorpion in Africa, but that changed when the warlords came. I was taken to become a weapon for them. I escaped at a young age and went to live as the only monster in a hated human village."

Everyone was shocked to hear what they had to say. After an awkward silence, Lagoona wanted to change the subject.

"Ahh (So...uhh Cleo where is Deuce?)" wondered Ghoulia

"He's in Greece, it's a family thing" answered Cleo

"Hope everyone is okay"said a worried Frankie

Meanwhile in Greece

Deuce along with his mom, aunts, and Viperine were sitting around a table. Maddy Deuce's mom had such a worried look on her face

"Sisters can you feel it."she began "The villainous one, he's come back"

The gorgan sisters panicked until Deuce and Viperine asked " Who's the villainous one?"

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say"Maddy began

**So that's it for this chapter. Again please tell me if it's good or not**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High**

It was morning time in New Salem and Bloodgood was doing paperwork in her office. Her head resting on the desk. Then all of a sudden.

"Hello there, madam" said a new young man she had not seen before

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my office." asked the startled headless woman.

"My apologies, I am Armen and I'm a new student here. I was informed that this was the place to orient myself" He said

"New student? I was not aware of a forth student." the headmistress questioned

Armen responded "It must've got lost in transition"

After much contemplating headmistress Bloodgood decided it was the truth. They preceded to fill out forms so that Armen could attend Monster High. She learned that he was a spirit that could change form at will. Armen at the time looks like a normie teen with grey skin. He was wearing a black trench coat with gold trimmings. After Bloodgood signed the last paper, she handed him his schedule and told him that the welcoming committee was in the catacombs.

"Perfect, now that I Armen have infiltraited this school, all I need are followers" The newest student said to himself.

Down in the catacombs

"Why have you brought the three of us down here deary?" Brenda asked the four fearleaders

Frankie started "We are here because humans have had such a negative effect on all your lives"

Then, Jackson came out " What the hell is he doing here" said the vemonous scorpion."

"Frankie I don't think this is a good idea" Jackson started, Frankie then whispered " Trust me"

Draculara pulled out her icoffin to play some music. And just as suddenly Jackson Jekyll transformed by fire into Holt Hyde. The new stood there in shock as they saw this happened

"Yeeeaaahhh" Holt screamed "You monsters ready for a good time!"

"So when he's around music he turns into some half-fire elemental? Asked Haku

"Yes, now you see that not all humans are bad" Frankie started "If you give the chance to get to know them a little better, you might learn that you have something in common"

The new student looked at each other in thought, than at the current students. They decided that they were right. Clawdeen then talked to them about meeting more humans from town. Brenda was on board to meet them, but Scroop and Haku were uneasy about the whole thing. After all those two promised to keep an open mind. Out of nowhere the newest student popped up and scared everyone.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist" the new guy began to laugh

"Who do you think you are sneaking up on us?" Cleo asked

"Right, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Armen" he beagan " I was informed that you four are the welcoming committee."

**Author's not: So ends another cliffhanger. I'd like to ****note**** that miceaholic has pointed out that not eveyone knows that Jackson is half-normie. Again please comment, and if you have an idea put it in a review or pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: At this point you should know that I don't own Monster High**

A month after Armen's first meeting, things at Monster High had turned upside down. Bram and Romulus had suddenly become beasties. Students acted more unruly after school. Armen had even manage to personally scaring some of the students. One of them being Abbey. After her scare and an uncontrollable sobbing fest Heath found her, and she told him everything

_Flashback_

Abbey was in shock after Armen had laid into her that she was a weak monster. Right now she is slumped down against the lockers, holding herself. Then came along Heath Burns.

"Hey bay- Abbey!" He rushed over to her "What happened to you"

"Leave-sob-Abbey alone" She said all choked up

The fire-elemental crouched down next to the yeti girl "Please tell me"

After Abbey told him what Armen had said to her Heath became furious at the new guy. How dare he insult his would be girlfriend. He went seaching for Armen, and he found him walking down the catacombs.

"Hey! Hey, where do you get off talking down to Abbey!" yelled Heath.

"Oh you mean the snow whore" Armen smiled arrogantly

the fire teen lost control and attacted him with fireballs "Bastard" the spirit evaded all of them

_End Flashback_

After that encounter Armen kept under the radar, and Heath's personality had changed completely. He had turned into quite the ladies man. His appearance changed to a slicker look, most days Heath can be seen with several of his "groupies". Frankie, Draculara, Clawdeen, and Abbey were walking down the sidewalk outside of school.

"Have you ghouls noticed how the school has changed?" asked a worried Clawdeen

"Yeah, have you seen the students act now a days" added Draculara

"Yes. Have noticed Heath not same monster"

The rest of the ghouls just looked at her "Or something else" Abbey blushed hard

"Wait, you like Heath?" exclaimed Frankie

"I like him when he old Heath" responded the cool ghoul

The werewolf teen said "What has happen to that boy" Clawdeen pointed out " His ego has turned as big as Cleo's"

"Hey!" yelled Cleo as she was on a chair carried by two servants "I'll let that one side because of my good news"

"What are you so happy" asked the vegan vampire.

"Deucey is coming home at Ra's speed to me" the Egyptian girl squealed

"So where has he been all this time?" inquired Frankie

Cleo replied "I'm sure he'll tell when he gets back"

But, within all the new chaos some good had happened. Jinafire and Haku have made it official. Headmistress Bloodgood has been noted by the skullastic superintendents that her new program has been a success and more new students are coming. Little did she know that Armen had arranged for the new students to come. It was all apart of his grand plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own monster high**

"So Deuce where have you been all this time?" Cleo inquired

"Babe, my mom made me go on this wild goose chase" the snake haired teen responded

"What do you mean" Clawd asked

Deuce replied "She got in my head that there was dangerous monster running around"

"So who was this monster?" Lagoona asked

"Dude I don't know" Deuce said "All I do know is that it's good to be back"

Deuce and his closest friends were walking down the halls talking about where he's been. The gordon teen had lied about the monster he was searching for. Deuce was looking for a titan(a creature far stronger than any god), he had considerable influence over others. All over the world and not a trace about where he is. The only thing that could identify the titan was an amulet Deuce's mom gave him.

In another part of school Haku, Brenda, and Scroop were coaxed into an encounter with Armen. Little did they know that he had a proposition for them.

"I suppose your wondering why I've called you here" Armen began

Scroop nodded "yes, why have you summoned us here?"

"I have been observing all of you, and I know that you all still hold hatred towards humans"Armen said

"And what would you know of how we feel" Haku gestured to him and his friends

"I know what they have truly have taken from all of you" Armen said

After an uncomfortable silence Brenda spoke up "Deary, why are we here?"

"I have a plan, a true plan to rid monsters of humans"Began Armen "All I need from you is your loyalty"

"What's you plan, and how do we fit in?"Scroop asked

Armen smirked "You have powerful abilities,I am forming an army to fight, I have allies coming to this school"Armen said "Can I count on you?"

Haku said "You may count on us to defend, but not fight"

As the day went by Deuce saw some strange things. He was introduced to all of the new students minus Armen. He saw Heath talking like smooth gentleman, getting all the ghouls. Until one day he saw Armen. The amulet began to shine and Deuce knew he had found the titan

The next day, two more students arrived. The first was a were-shark, a great white with arms and legs who only wore shorts/swim trunks. Next was a necromancer draped in all purple who carried a staff. They all met late at night in a secret location

"Ah, Bruce, Neeko so glad you made it" Armen greeted in an isolated area

"Great to be here mate" Bruce the shark said

"I am at your command" Said Neeko the necromancer

"I have several new candidates for the regime" Armen began but was interrupted by Deuce

"Your regime will end before it begins" the snake-haired teen was about to turn the trio into stone when a fireball stuck hi in the back.

"No one will touch you" A monster said, which turned out to be Heath

"This is one of the recruits I told you about" Said the young deity

"Good on yay mate!"Bruce said

"We owe you a great debt" announced Neeko

"This changes things, now I have to accelerate my plans" Armen said as he was gesturing to his allies

They had left poor deuce to die on the pavement. Now their mission was clear to them. They had to strike first. It had to the entire town of new salem. Armen knew he would have to be careful and gather new soldiers to complete his ultimate goal. Now back to Deuce, he was crawling to the nearest hospital. Little did he know that this was a human hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: First off I'd like to thank cadyn brewer-sidelia miller for helping me with this story.**

When we last left off, Deuce was badly hurt. He somehow crawled his way into a human hospital. Now Deuce was laying on a bed calling his mother.

"Mom I need you" he said in a weak voice

"What have you done to call me at this hour!?" Maddy yelled

"I'm is a hospital right now" Deuce responded

Deuce's mom gasped "OH NO, what has happened"

"Mom, calm down"He began "You need to know that I found him, the villainous one is here in town."

"Wait right there, I'll come" She hung up, grabbed her coat, and hurried off.

The following morning Armen and his goons were in the creepiteria about to reveal a plan. Heath hanged back to hit on Iris. Abbey was walking by and saw this. She was disgusted with what she saw, and knew Iris didn't like it

"Heath, I told you I have a boyfriend" Iris declared

"Why don't you dump the bull and get with the matador" the flame teen arrogantly said

Abbey was watching him corner her against the wall "Okay, have had enough" the yeti girl pulled Heath by the ear away

"Whoa hey what was that" Heath said

"You know cyclops has boyfriend, who is your beastfriend" Abbey scolded while jabbing her finger on his chest

"That was just some harmless flirting" Heath replied "Unless your jealous"

Abbey simply turned away and said "No, just don't like to see you flirting with every ghoul"

"I know I haven't been paying attention to you." Heath wrapped his arms around her waist "Hows about I take you out after school and get you an iced coffee, we can talk things over"

Abbey was conflicted at the moment. On one hand she hated that he was trying to get with her, and that he was not himself. On the other hand, she liked the way his arms felt around her, and Abbey really wanted an iced coffee.

"Okay" was all Abbey could say

"See you then my delicate snowflake" The fire boy whispered in her ear "Now come on we have to get to the creepateria, Armen has announcement"

Back in the creepateria. Armen had gathered a crowd around the table he was standing on. Standing in front was the spell caster and the humanoid shark. He knew that Monster High was a good starting point for recruiting more followers. And the first ones were the were-wolfs and vampires.

"My friends. I call upon all of you to aid me in my crusade against the great threat monsters face, humans" proclaimed Armen

"What about them" a random monster asked him

"They have been responsible for some the greatest tragies in monster history including the vampire/werewolf war" Armen responded

"I hold in my hands a ledger from Van Hellscream's ancestors reveling that they were the ones who started it" He said showing the book, right before tossing it to Bram.

As the young vampire leader looked through it, he realized Armen was right. So Bram rushed over to Romulus and looked in shock at what he read.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: The only thing I own are the characters I own.**

Continuing his speech, went on about monster abuse happening today. More specifically the ones standing next to him. Even though most of Armen's speech was going to be lies.

"These two are just some of the monsters I rescued" Armen spoke

"Take Bruce Stevens for example"He gestured to the shark "When I found him, he was put on display at a Miami aquarium."

If the shark could cry he would "It's true. My mate here save my life"

"And here is Neeko" The necromancer stepped forth as he was called

"Before I was found, I was casting a gardening spell on my farm." As Neeko told his tale "As my father was a well know necromancer, they thought I was up to no good"

"Luckily for him I came as his village was going to burn him at the stake" Armen added

"As for me, I have not been honest with all of you" He started "I am not a spirit, I'm a titan casted out from my home for saving a monster family" Armen said half-truthfully

The crowd whispered in awe of how the humans had abused them. They had no idea monsters were still treated this way. Armen knew he had captured his audience. All that was left was to get then to join.

"Humans have been a threat not only to monsters, but to themselves also" the student murmured at what Armen said. "Yes the humans have been destroying the world and everybody in it"

"That's right, we three left our homes to escape the world they have created" Haku announced with Scroop and Brenda beside him "We're with you"

"Thank you my friends. Now I have a plan to combat the humans." Armen got down low on the table he was on. "We form our own security force to protect the town we live in"

"Are you with me?" Armen asked

"You'll have the full support of the vampires" Bram declared

"And the the pack to back you up" Romulus said

"Thank you for your support" Thanked Armen "I hope you all join me"

And with that he left with his allies. Many of the students were a buzz at what Armen proposed. While most were on the fence about it, some were all for it.

"The idea is not fangstastic" Draculara pouted

"I know you don't want me join, but it's for a cause" defended Clawd

"Please don't do this" Pleaded the vampire

"Would you join his cause" Asked Robecca to Venus

"I'm not sure it's eco-friendly enough" Responded the plant girl

"Let's take the fight to the humans"shouted Manny

Iris then said "Please don't charge into this"

"I did not know your boyfriend was part of this" Skelita said to Jinafire

"I didn't, but it will be something to discuss on our next date" the now angry dragon girl

Later after school, Heath had kept his promise. He and Abbey were at the coffin bean. Both are sitting at a widow table.

"What your part of titans group?" Abbey asked as she sipped her iced coffee

"That's right" Heath proudly said "I joined him way back before he was recruiting"

"Am hoping you made right choice" Responded the yeti girl "So you met Armen's friends, yes"

"Yeah, but not until last night" Heath said "In fact I was wondering if you want to join us?"

Abbey didn't know what to say "What"

"Come on, I know how strong you are, and we could use you" Heath defended "He's not a bad guy"

"He's not good too" retorted Abbey

"What's that mean" Heath said a little angry

"Nothing, let's not talk about Armen again" the yeti girl requested

After several minutes of silence, Heath broke the tension "So, hows the drink treating you?"

"Is very good"Abbey took another sip "Want a taste?"

The fire-elemental nodded his and took the cup from her hand. What he didn't know was she accidentally froze it. When he sipped it, Heath's tongue was stuck. Abbey began laughing uncontrollable. The rest of the afternoon went much better. Both monsters falling a little in love with each other. Armen was busy at the time, planing a little show.

**Sorry, this took longer to write than it needed it to be. Please review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
